MG-46
The MG-46 (MaschinenGewehr 1946) or Machinegun 1946 is a turret armament designed and used by the Nazis during 1946. In many aspects, this is the successor to the feared MG 42 until it was succeeded by MG-60 in 1960. Overview The Machine Gun 1946 is an (apparently) electrically-powered multi-barreled rotary machinegun capable of very high volumes of fire. It is mostly seen mounted on turret bases where it is loaded with an endless supply of ammunition, and operation is only limited by the barrel cluster overheating. When dismounted, however, it becomes a mobile powerhouse, capable of mowing through hordes of enemy personnel before running out of ammo. Upon running dry it cannot be reloaded as it is automatically dropped to the ground, but can be refilled to full capacity instantly by picking it up again and mounting it onto an empty turret base. With that said, however, the MG-46 is very heavy, slowing Blazkowicz down substantially when it is hefted around and even more when the barrel cluster is spooled up. It also has a lot of recoil when fired non-stop, therefore limiting the range where it can efficiently engage targets to just a few dozen meters; however the simple expedient of laying down huge volumes of sustained automatic fire can allow it to engage further targets, though with inefficiently high ammo consumption. The MG-46 also doesn't have its own slot (unless a specific perk is taken in The Old Blood), therefore it will be dropped immediately upon switching weapons or Blazkowicz going through certain interactions, which may cause players to lose possession of it. Lastly, its high rate-of-fire can burn through ammunition at an alarming rate, and depending on the situation, a turret mount might not be easy to come across. Portable MG-46s are the preferred armament of the old-model Super Soldiers. It makes extensive appearances in The Old Blood, but is rarely seen after the prologue of The New Order is completed. Upgrades Perk Upgrades The New Order perks *'Bullet Feeder:' Increases the MG-46's available ammunition load to 350. The Old Blood perks *'Carry heavy machinegun:' Allows the player to stow an MG-46 in their inventory like a normal weapon. Trivia *The Machine Gun 1946 strongly resembles the Venom from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Both weapons were results of Nazi engineering, are multi-barreled machineguns, and are favored by the two games' respective Super Soldiers. The MG-46 may have been a follow-up project and as a production model as the Venom is a prototype for a handheld version. *The MG-46 can still overheat despite using a system of multiple rotary barrels, which was invented specifically to remedy that problem. **The weapon also does not have a clear breech position. Tapping the fire key without holding will cause the barrels to stop at random points on the face of the gun without actually lining up with any kind of chamber. *"MG 46" is printed onto the side of the weapon's casing chute. *Upon closer inspection, the barrels of the MG-46 appear to be merely four MG-42 barrels held together with two steel rings. Oddly, the barrels have retained their individual barrelshrouds and flash hiders, which would not only make the gun unnecessarily heavy, but also require a much more powerful motor to rotate while providing little benefit. Gallery Ubersoldat 46 Old Blood.bmp Wolfenstein-the-old-blood-indir5.jpg|A Super Soldier uses MG-46. WTOB 13.jpg WTOB 12.jpg Wolfenstein-5.jpg|BJ uses the MG-46. Category:The New Order weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:The Old Blood weapons Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:Weapons